


Sick Day

by HiddenViolet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caring Leonard, Fluff, M/M, Sick Cisco, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Cisco gets sick and Leonard takes care of him, much to his surprise.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChristineQuizMachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineQuizMachine/gifts).



> This is for the rare-pair exchange. I was given the prompt for Leonard taking care of sick Cisco. Christine, I decided to go with an established relationship because it felt more natural, I hope that you like it.

Cisco was not having a good day. He had woken up with the nastiest cold ever. One that he was valiantly trying to convince himself was actually a cold and not the flu, despite all the warning signs. All he had wanted to do was stay in bed and watch TV.

Make himself some hot cocoa and watch reruns of Diagnosis Murder. All of the standard comfort things for when he felt like not leaving the apartment for one reason or another. Instead of his soft sick day, he had been called in to work Apparently one of the pieces on Barry’s suit had malfunctioned. When he had gotten there he had promised himself that it would only be for however long it took to fix the tech.

It was not for the 2 and a half hours it took to fix the tech.

Every time he had tried to pack up his stuff and leave there had been something else that needed his attention. It had gotten to the point where he was sick of being in Star Labs in general. All he wanted to do was go home. This was further exacerbated by the fact that it wasn’t even a vital piece of tech. Barry could have gone without it. Therefore he was not a happy camper when he was still there at 9 pm and the intruder alarm went off. Cisco went down to the main entrance to see who it was muttering all the while.

“Goddamn super villains won’t take the night off. Won’t give me the night off. Stupid Barry and his stupid broken suit. Not even really all that important. Just want to lay in bed and watch mystery TV.” He was a little surprised but also not at all surprised to see that it was his boyfriend/nemesis. Cisco gave a weary sigh.

“Len, what the hell are you doing? Are you really stealing from us? You know I would build you whatever you want. If you are just here to see me why didn’t you just come up and say hello?” Cisco’s voice was worn out and irritated. Any other time he would have been delighted about a visit from his boyfriend but all he wanted was to go home. Len was about to respond with a pithy comment about how Cisco building it for him just wasn’t the same when he noticed Cisco’s pallor.

“Are you okay? You look kind of pale. Maybe you should go to bed.” Cisco stared at him for a moment and had the sudden urge to giggle out of control. He had been trying to leave and go to bed all day. He had wanted to spend the day in bed in the first place. Len looked thoughtful for a moment and then snagged Cisco by the wrist. He dragged the younger man up to the lab and began putting things away.

It was a testament to the closeness of their relationship that Len knew exactly where everything went.

Once it was all put away the thief snagged Cisco’s jacket and helped him put it on. Cisco had the faint urge to protest all of this. That he was perfectly capable of dressing himself and taking care of himself. However, he had spent the entire day wanting to go home, he was not going to turn down the chance to actually do so. Also, he was having a little bit of a problem with his coordination anyway. He wasn’t entirely sure that he could put on his coat by himself.

Len led his boyfriend out of the lab and down to where he had parked the car. It was stolen as usual but Cisco couldn’t find it in himself to protest it like he normally would. The drive to Cisco’s apartment was quiet with only the barest hint of the classic rock station the radio was set to, to break the silence. After they arrived Len guided his boyfriend up to the apartment.

Once they got home Len pushed Cisco towards the bathroom.

“Shower, that should help clear your sinuses. The warm water will probably also make you feel better. When you come out I will have something for you to eat. Then we can move onto what we will do for the rest of the night.” Once again Cisco thought about protesting.

He was sick though. He had spent all day dealing with little technical problems and whiny people. Beyond that it was nice to not have to make the decisions. This meant that he could just do as Len said until he felt better. Let the supervillain take care of things for him. Normally he hated the man’s mother henning tendencies but he couldn’t find it in himself to be really concerned about it.

While Cisco was using the warm water to clear his nose, Len set to making dinner. Even a head-cold warranted soup. Homemade soup too. None of that canned stuff. It would be much better if Len could let it simmer for several hours but that wasn’t going to happen.

Homemade tomato soup would just have to do. Once Cisco had exited the shower and dressed in soft, worn pajamas, the two of them sat down to dinner. The water had returned some color to Cisco’s cheeks but Len still didn’t like how pale he was.

“You’re hovering.” Cisco’s words weren’t exactly accusatory, more of a warning. Len had a very definite habit of hovering whenever someone he really cared about was sick. It was one that none of his family or friends had ever been able to break. No matter how it aggravated them.

“Sorry. You shouldn’t have gone into work today if you weren’t feeling well.” Cisco sighed, and there was the mother hen.

“I was planning on staying at home but the Barry had a problem that needed fixed.” Len gave a scowl at the words.

“You should have told him to stick it where the sun don’t shine. He can deal without you for a few days. You deserve to be able to recover in peace. You need to stay home tomorrow.” Cisco hid a smile behind another bite of soup.

As much as he complained about Len’s hovering, he actually enjoyed it. There was something undeniably sweet about a man that fussed when his boyfriend was sick. That might have had something to do with the fact that one of his exes had acted as though getting sick was a personal attack and it was reasonable to avoid him at all cost.

After he had finished his soup Len put the dishes into the sink and started to herd Cisco in the general direction of the bedroom. Cisco hoped desperately that they were going to have hot kinky sex but he knew that was a pipe dream. Len had him get into bed and then tucked the covers around him. He spent a few minutes bringing things back and form and making sure that everything was just right.

“I need to go. I was only supposed to be gone a few hours. You have water, soda, orange juice, crackers and the remote. If you need anything else give me a call. I will probably drop by tomorrow morning. And if Allen calls needing some tech help, tell him that you are taking a sick day, one which you are more than entitled to.” With that Len gave Cisco a kiss and left.

It was not the sort of kiss that Cisco wanted. Cisco wanted a deep searing one that made his toes curl and led to other fun stuff. This was just a chaste “take care” kiss and it was very disappointing. Well, there was always later.

ColdVibe

Len, true to his word did drop by the next day. He had in his hand a small grocery bag. He had stopped at the grocery store and picked up a few things for Cisco. He knew that he had to go and plan out his next heist, he had already put it off too many times, but he still wanted to do this.

He let himself into Cisco’s apartment and was met with the frankly adorable sight of his boyfriend curled up on the couch watching TV. Cisco had buried himself in blankets and was dozing off to the sound of Dick Van Dyke solving murders. Len hid a little smile and went over to his boyfriend.

He pressed one of his cool hands to Cisco’s forehead and Cisco groaned at the feeling. Len could tell that he had a slight fever and that was a little worrying. If it was the flu then it was very likely that Len would catch it. He always caught the flu. Whether he got the flu shot or not. There had been one year where he had gotten the flu 7 times.

You think his immune system would eventually get used to it. Nope, just let all those delightful little germs right into his system. Despite that Len knew he was still going to check in on Cisco. He couldn’t leave his boyfriend to battle it by himself. What kind of boyfriend would that make him.

The first thing he did was unpack the drinks that he had brought with him. Cokes, Orange Juice, Lemonade and Gatorade were all set on the side table. After that came the croissants. Once he had all of the stuff unpacked he went over to the kitchen with the last few items. Just because yesterday he couldn’t do his slow simmer soup didn’t mean that today he couldn’t.

After tossing everything in the crockpot and setting it to low he went back into the living room Cisco was inspecting the food with surprise.

“You brought all this stuff for me?” Cisco’s surprise was not only at the fact that Len had brought him things that were good for when you were sick, but the things that Cisco preferred when he was sick.

“Of course I did. I want you to feel better and one of the best ways to do that is to have the things that make you feel better. I really wish I could stay and look after you but I need to go. I have just put off that work for way too long. I need to head out. I should be back this evening. Is there anything that I can get you before I go?”

Cisco gazed at him for a moment too long. Len shifted uncomfortably and had the sudden urge to run away. He didn’t do well with complicated relationship things. He just didn’t know how to deal with them really. Then, Cisco smiled at him. It was a soft smile that said all of the things that he wanted to out loud. The ones that he couldn’t because then it would make Len run away.

I love you. Thank you so much for taking care of me. Thank you for thinking of my feelings and well-being. Thank you for listening to me. Thank you for being here with me.

Len gave another uncomfortable shift, almost sensing what it was that Cisco wasn’t saying so Cisco knew he needed to let him be.

“No, I’m good. I will see you later this evening.” Len nodded to him and made his way out. He had a list of things that he really needed to get done that day. Hopefully in time to see Cisco at a decent time.

Hours later Len found himself stumbling into Cisco’s apartment. It had been a long and exhausting day. Every time he had one problem squashed another one would pop up. Everything from Hartley messing up on some of the tech to Shawna not being able to find her way into their target. It had taken forever for each problem and he was tired.

He had made a promise though and he was damned if he wasn’t going to keep it. Cisco was sick and that was more important that a little tiredness over working too hard.

He went into the apartment to see Cisco still on the couch but upright. He seemed to be feeling better as at some point during the day he had put on actual clothes. Len was going to take that as a good sign. He planned on saying something romantic and then starting on dinner but he didn’t have the energy. He just sat down on the couch next to Cisco and gave a sigh.

Cisco smiled at him in sympathy. He knew exactly what that was like.

“Hey babe. Long day?” Len turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

“No, I just love dealing with other people’s problems, it really makes me happy.” This was said in a complete deadpan tone. His words betraying his exhaustion. Cisco wasn’t feeling great himself but he had spent all day on the couch. He scooted closer to his lover and tucked into his side. Cisco laid his head on Len’s shoulder and automatically Len’s arm came up to wrap around him. Len gave a sigh and pressed a kiss to Cisco’s head.

“I should be taking care of you when you are sick. Not you listening to me rant about my problems with my illegal job. I’ll get up and make you some dinner in a minute.” Cisco gave a little frown at that.

“Len, our relationship isn’t one-sided. You don’t have to always be the one that does things. You can be the one that is taken care of now and then.” Len also frowned feeling like they might be getting ready to get into an argument.

“I know that. You’re the one that is sick though. You take care of the people that you love when you are sick. That is how it works.” Cisco narrowed his eyes. He knew that Len had a very particular way that he viewed relationships. Not an old fashioned way per say, he just thought that things should be done a certain way. It had caused problems in the past but this seemed like an odd sticking point.

“Babe, I’m mostly recovered. I’m not an invalid. Listening to you rant about your day at work isn’t really that strenuous anyway. Why is this bothering you so much?”

“When I was a kid my dad used to make me go on jobs. Even when I was really sick. So, I swore to myself that if I ever fell in love or became a parent that when they were sick my loved ones would never have to lift a finger.” His father. That bastard. Even dead he was still hurting Len. Cisco pressed a chaste kiss to the underside of Len’s jaw.

“That is all well and good but we eventually get better. And we all know what our limits out. When we tell you that we can handle something believe us, we can. Besides, we don’t want you to completely stifle your mother hen instincts. We just want you to take a breath now and then.”

Cisco used ‘we’ because he knew that Len probably did this with both Lisa and Mick. It was adorable in a way. But if could also be very frustrating. Cisco decided that he wasn’t going to make such a big deal out of it. If Len wanted to hover, the he would be able to hover to his heart’s content. Len looked thoughtful for a moment. Len often knew that his hovering could be smothering. His sister and best friend had complained about it often enough. Maybe he could make the effort.

“All I can promise you is that I will try and lighten up a bit.” Cisco grinned at his lover. The mood suddenly lightened and the ghosts of the past disappearing.

“Great.

“Now, how about we order Chinese delivery and eat in the living room while watching a movie?” Len raised an eyebrow. He had very specific thoughts on eating in places that weren’t for eating but he was willing to let it slide. After all, Cisco was sick. The meal passed in quiet as both of them focused on the movie and their respective thoughts.

Once it was over Len began to tidy and Cisco rose to help him. Len raised his eyebrow and seemed to fight with himself for a moment. Then he moved aside and let Cisco help clean up their dinner. They got to the kitchen and put the dishes in the sink. Len however, drew the line at Cisco helping with the doing the dishes. He sent his lover back to the bedroom to take a shower and get ready for bed.

Len himself was staying over. He didn’t do it very often. He was reluctant to let the Rogues be by themselves, even with Mick and Lisa to look after them. However, he figured that they would be fine for at least one night. If they weren’t, well he could bail them out in the morning. Tonight was just about him and his sick lover.

After he finished the dishes he went back to the bedroom to see that Cisco was finishing up his shower. The brunet stepped out of the steamy bathroom and went over to the dresser. He picked out his softest, cleanest pajamas and climbed into bed. He shot Len a questioning look when he say him changing for bed as well.

“I thought you couldn’t leave the Rouges alone for too long or they got into things that they aren’t supposed to?” Len sighed and gave a shrug. He climbed in next to Cisco pressing his body close.

“They’ll be alright for the night with Mick and Lisa there. I can’t usually do multiple days because things will get hairy. And if they aren’t alright then I can save them in the morning. Tonight is just about you and me and spending some quality time together.” Cisco smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. The two of them pressed close and drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a comment if you like it or come find me at angsty-violet.


End file.
